The Black Rose
by Virginia Black Malfoy
Summary: Virginia Weasley has always been different in her family. Since The Chamber of Secrets, Virginia has always had a special place for Harry but what would happen if she found out she wasn't who she is?
1. The Midnight Ride

The Black Rose

Grass swayed gently over the rolling hills. Buttercups bowed their golden heads in the breeze. Only the clip of two horses disturbed the pleasant quiet of the field. Even the riders were silent, their minds on thoughts more important than the scene before them. The hoods of their cloaks hid the riders' faces as it billowed in the light breeze. The silent riders carried a small bundle, clasped in gloved hands.

The golden disc above them began its daily arc toward its nightly slumber when another horseman rode up. He too was cloaked and hooded, exchanging a few hushed words before taking the bundle and riding off through the glowing sunset. Another joined him and the two rode off into the night. Just barely could one see the crest of the coat of arms on the horse's saddle, a black rose and a silvery sword entwined. The two horsemen continued until they reached a glade of trees to make camp. In the distance a lone wolf howled and an answering bark of a dog rang through the air, other than this the night was cool and silent. In the camp one figure stood watch as the other tended to the bundle and settled himself for a few hours of restless sleep.

The dew in the grass had not evaporated before the two riders broke camp and set off. Suddenly, from behind a tree stepped a dark figure. In its hand it wielded a sword. Before the two could flee the figure swiped at one of the horse's leg. It went down with a grunt and the riding figure hastily disentangled himself and hurriedly handed the bundle to his companion. A shout to leave him and take the bundle and keep it safe was all the other rider needed before he streaked past the attacker. The attacker tried to pursue him but the first companion blocked him. They locked in a deadly fight of swords. Just as the companion trapped the attacker he tripped, leaving his neck exposed to the attacker. The fallen figure closed his eyes, waiting for the cold kiss of death.

Meanwhile, the small bundle had escaped the attack and was making its way down a pleasant glen where a dilapidated cottage sat. Just outside the gate a sign read " The Barrow."

"Virginia Rose Weasley, get up now!"

Sixteen- year- old, Virginia Weasley grudgingly pulled herself out of bed and started for the bathroom. Squinting in front of the bathroom mirror, she saw a young woman with flaming curls and pale white skin. Her bust was of average size, which showed off her slender hips and extended to her long legs. She supposed she was good looking but that was only because everyone told her she was. She'd only had a few guys ask her out but she had rejected them and saved herself for Harry. The only problem was, was that Harry just really didn't seem to notice her. Whenever she walked by him or talked to him, she tried to flaunt her body but he never took any notice. It was almost as if he didn't care. He viewed her as Ron's little sister and so treated her like one. Sighing, Virginia, as she always liked to call herself, combed her fingers through her red locks and proceeded to dress in her school uniform. The uniform had been bought second-hand and the bottom just brushed Virginia's shin. The front of the robe clung to her chest like a second skin and made her breasts more profound. This factor was the only good thing about her uniform. Putting a quick charm on her hair so that it would not look too messy Virginia made her way to the dining room. Harry was there as usual, shoving food down as fast as possible as well as the rest of her brothers. Hermione was there as well but had not arrived for breakfast yet. _Probably getting herself dressed up for her Ronny!_ Virginia thought sarcastically. Who would want to dress up to see Ron? As Virginia looked over at her brother, gorging himself on eggs and bacon, her lip curled in disgust. Virginia however detested eating in that fashion and so she sat as far away as possible from the boys. Virginia had many qualities that did not exactly match those of her family's. For one, she hated wearing second-hand clothing, and secondly she hated the way her home looked. Every time she looked at the Burrow she just couldn't avoid scrunching up her face in antipathy (disgust). Why was she the only one in her class that had to live in a shack? All her friends were of the highest class and she often went to their houses during the Christmas and Easter breaks. She would never take one of her friends to her house.

"Hurry dear, you don't want to miss the Hogwart's train, urged Mrs. Weasley.

Ignoring her mother, Virginia continued to eat slowly. She liked to eat neatly and hated spilling anything. When Virginia finished she went up to her room to grab her wand and other necessities that she had forgotten to pack. In her room, she also applied a little make-up and used a charm to make her robes longer and fit more comfortably along with changing the fabric to black velvet with her Hogwart's badge. Satisfied with her appearance, Virginia went back down the long twisting steps and out to the rented Ministry car. This was another thing she detested. Ever since their own car had been lost they had had to rent one of the Ministry's.

The four teens arrived at the station five before ten o'clock and hurriedly went through the barrier. Harry, Hermione, and Ron found a compartment for themselves but Virginia excused herself to sit with her friends. Another year of Hogwarts had begun as the train pulled away.

Please review! This is my first fanfic. so no flames please. Helpful comments for improvementas on any part of this composition will be gladly accepted.

Thanks,

VirginiaBlack Malfoy


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Every thing in this fan is credited to J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. (I have changed a few things around however but the rest is credited to Rowling's ingenious writing.)

The Hogwart's train arrived several hours after dark and had been uneventful. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had been in their compartment, discussing the latest news on Voldemort but the door had been firmly shut so as to prevent intruders. Virginia had spent the entire ride with her friend, Isabel and was just beginning to go into a very funny story about Ron, when the train jerked to a halt. The two hurriedly squeezed through the packed isle, and stepped out into the cool night air. Breathing deeply, Virginia was glad to be back at school, except one thing always held her back but she had never mentioned it to anyone, not even her family.

The two girls climbed into a carriage and set off for the glowing castle. As the carriage dropped the girls off at the main entrance of the castle, Virginia recalled the first time she had entered the great building:

"_Now first years follow me!" boomed a great voice from high above. Young Virginia Weasley joined the crowd of first years at the great oaken doors of the Castle. Excitement filled her as she entered the castle to see her first glimpse of interior of the castle. At the steps the first years were introduced to Professor McGonagall. Her stern appearance and sharp glances made the first years hastily assemble neatly and as orderly as possible. _

The rest of the ceremony had been a blur except for when her name had been called:

_Ms. Weasley? Standing erect and proud the last of the Weasleys made her way to the stool provided where the Sorting Hat lay. She could feel the rest of the schools eyes on her as the Professor placed the hat onto her head. From within, Virginia was shaking but outwardly she held herself erect. The hat was silent for a long time. To Virginia it seemed like forever, occasionally he mumbled to himself but nothing was coherent. The only phrase Virginia caught was, "…something about you is hidden and quiet. A latent characteristic that I cannot quite place… Slytherin will do well for you but Gryffindor is a choice as well, though I see only the characteristics of a proud Slytherin, something is very unusual about you. ...has the bravery of a good Gryffindor too. Unable to decide, the hat gave her a choice, Slytherin or Gryffindor. Virginia chose Gryffindor for the sake of her family._

This was the only thing Virginia feared. What if the hat spoke to Dumbledore about her unusual "qualities?" Would she be cast away from her family? Not that she would mind. She cared for her family but in no way loved them. This problem of love had also been puzzling. Why couldn't she love her family? It seemed as if a barrier was holding back all her emotions and containing them into a small corner of her heart. She could laugh when something was funny, but she couldn't become crazy, or hyper like her family, who through their heart and souls into very middle of what was going on. Her characteristics were always the opposite of her family's. They took such pride in their accomplishments but were humble, unlike Virginia, who always kept herself erect. She loved beautiful things but never really liked to endeavor to try and create anything like it. She loved buying pretty things and dressing in rich fabrics that were the latest style.

"Virginia! Wake up sleepy head!" cried Isabel, as she waved her hand furiously in front of Virginia's face.

Shaking herself out of her revere, Virginia chose a place at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. From her seat Virginia could see that the sorting ceremony was reaching its peak. A small, slight girl sat upon the stool, with the enormous Sorting Hat covering her face. The hat was silent for a while, and then shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

Clapping half-heartedly with the rest of the students, Virginia turned to notice a sneering blond-haired face looking at her. Copping a "leave me alone or else!" face Virginia turned back to the proceedings ahead.

At the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, chuckled to himself. That little Weasley had certainly grown-up. One angry glare had told him that her temperament hadn't changed but her body had. Her hair and tamed down but was still a rich auburn color that hung about her in waves. Her robes hugged her curves and Draco could see that she had long shapely legs. Shifting slightly, Draco examined the youngest Weasley in more depth. For some odd reason he felt drawn to her and he couldn't figure out why. After pondering for a while he could only think, S_he's hot, sexy, and innocent_, satisfied with his conclusions Draco turned to see that the sorting had finished and that he just had to listen to "loony" Dumbledore and then eat. Still, he could not keep the weasel's face out of his mind. Something in those deep amber eyes was hidden, some characteristic that just didn't match with the other Weasley's. Shaking his head, Draco gladly distracted himself with serving himself dinner, which had just appeared.

"Draco, how was your summer?" asked Blaise as he slid into a seat next to Draco.

"Same old, same old. You know, Dad's got that fixed idea of us being all respectable and important. Mom's telling me to act like the "perfect" gentlemen and so on and so on."

"Yeah, I hear ye. My mom's been bothering me as well. Hey did you know that my mother had a twin sister?"

"Really?"

"Mom just found out this summer and is really shocked by the news."

"A twin? How did that happen?"

" Well, according to St. Mungos birth certificates there was a Selina Zambini, only she died sometime back. Had the same birth date as my mom so she just supposed that they were sisters. Odd, huh."

" You sure she's from your family?"

" Perfectly sure, the doctor who was in the birthing chamber confirmed it. He said that she was last to be born and that she had auburn curls instead of the Zambini black. Dunno, how that happened."

Shaking his head at the thought of family tangles, Draco proceeded to fill his stomach with rich mashed potatoes and other feast items. Still, throughout the evening, Draco would steal a glance over at the Gryffindor table to catch a glimpse of Virginia.


	3. The Attraction of a Magnet

Disclaimer: Every thing in this fan is credited to J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. (I have changed a few things around however but the rest is credited to Rowling's ingenious writing.) Thanks guys for reviewing. It really helps. Really sorry for not updating. Hope you enjoy.

Classes resumed the following day and Virginia thoroughly enjoyed every one of them, except for Potions. Since sixth and seventh year Potions was combined, Virginia's lips curled in disgust when the Slytherin's walked in, especially when a particular pair of silvery gray eyes looked toward her. Quickly turning her pack on the students filing in, Virginia continued to brew the day's assignment.

Waiting for the last students to arrive, Snape noticed Virginia working steadily on her assignment. Even Snape had to admit that Virginia had a natural flair for potions and often gave her assignments that exceeded far beyond even the seventh years. Something in the girl had caught his attention from the moment she had walked into the dungeons. It could have been the way she carried herself with a natural grace or the way she spoke in a clear eloquent voice. Snape just felt awkward when he thought of harassing her like he did the other Gryffindors. In fact Snape couldn't help himself in pointing out Virginia's successes and telling her piers that she was a true Gryffindor and that Godrik Gryffindor himself would have been proud. Secretly, however, he nursed the thought that Virginia would have done well in Slytherin and as such treated her like one.

The last Slytherin strolled in and Snape took the pleasure in slamming the dungeon door shut. The students, who weren't paying any attention, jumped and somewhat guiltily looked toward Snape as he addressed his class in the same speech he made every year. When he came to the end, however, he added, "Because of my busy schedule this year, I shall be absent for several days. During this time I will have Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley take over the class for me. Have I made this clear enough for you? They shall have full freedom to dock points or discipline students from both houses and may institute homework." That said and made clear, Snape turned swiftly around and without any effort to avoid the shrill shrieks that the chalk made on the board, wrote the class's assignments.

Having already received her class work, Virginia was beckoned forth to Snape's desk. She was not pleased when Draco joined them. Turning her back on him, Virginia looked expectantly at Snape. He laid out the lesson plan of when he would be away and then told them that they must keep order in the room. When the instructions were finished Snape sent them both back to their seats and class resumed.

Draco swiped his hand across his face moving his hair to its usual placement. As far as he could tell the day had been the same as always. "Mr. Fat bottom" had spilled his cauldron again, which was no surprise, and even managed to shrink his ears. "Mr. Fatbottom" was Draco's name for the oaf of a Longbottom. His parents had told him that when the Death eaters had captured Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, they hadn't been carrying their wands, which was a completely stupid thing to do. Who went around without their wand, except for those taught wandless magic? They were professional auroras. Ah, well he wasn't responsible for stupid people's mistakes; he figured that Neville had inherited his parents' clumsiness and stupidity. Even now, Neville was walking around with shrunken ears.

Carrying his finished potion to Snape's desk, Draco's eyes roamed around the room until they rested on Virginia. Her long auburn hair had been plaited into a thick bun at the nape of her neck and soft tendrils of hair framed her face. Her flawless face was settled in a grim line of concentration as her bright eyes looked through thick lashes. Still looking at Virginia, Draco could tell that he'd need a cold shower to get rid of the discomfort in his pants. Sitting down at his table he calmly waited until class ended.

Virginia could feel Draco's eyes on her. It unnerved her that for some reason she felt drawn to his stare and had to keep reminding herself that it would be suicide to do so. Putting a stopper in her potion bottle she gave it to Snape, who crowed about her success, then went on to start her homework. It was long and tedious. Just because Snape made a model of her didn't mean she didn't have to do homework. In fact she probably had more homework than anybody else.

The bell rang signaling class was over and Virginia made to leave, when an arm touched her shoulder. Turning around she came face to face with a pair of silvery blue eyes. Forcing herself not to jump, she took a step backwards so that Draco wasn't staring down at her too much. Taking a defensive stance, Virginia waited for one of Draco's snide remarks.

_Gods, she's even hotter up close._ Standing casually, Draco asked, "Are you going with anyone to Hogsmeade?"

Looking at Draco warily, Virginia answered, "I'm supposed to go with Isabel, that hasn't been confirmed. Why?"

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go with me." Though Draco's figure was of utter casualness, inside Draco felt like hurling because the nervousness in his belly. _Why are you so scared man? Every girl would want to go out with you, hell even talk to you._

Shocked almost to silence, Virginia asked "Are you drunk?"

"Of course not!" Draco felt the moment of nervousness melt as it was replaced by annoyance. "Do you want to go or not?"

"Well… okay. If that won't like ruin your reputation or anything."

"It's fine. I'll pick you up at the front door." With that Draco turned and headed for dinner.

Still shocked, Virginia slowly finished picking up her books and continued herself to dinner. After catching up with Isabel, Virginia proceeded to the Great Hall. Finding a seat not far away from her brother, Virginia sat down with a huff and involuntarily looked over at the Slytherin table. She could see Draco's silvery-blond hair distinctly among the darker hues of the other students. Realizing she was staring, Virginia shook herself and applied herself somewhat hesitantly to the food that had seemed to appear on her plate.


End file.
